


Word

by toscaicpineapple



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toscaicpineapple/pseuds/toscaicpineapple
Summary: A wedding day and a little regret.





	Word

**Author's Note:**

> I love to torture my own heart really.

**Word**

_Drabble (?)_

_by toscaicpineapple_

The place was dazzling in white, flower decorations everywhere, roses, red and yellow roses, silk fabric, outdoor chairs, and all those glimmering scenery, someone is getting married obviously.  
  
But as those view come into Lancelot eyes he could only smile, nothing such like words, comments, not even thought passing his mind.  
  
It was just him staring at them all.  
  
And there was the groom standing at the nearest buffet across him, the brunette could only brought his leg there.  
  
With such a smile they are welcoming each other, a light laugh, a little chatter. With his usual slicked back hair but now in white. He is dazzling as usual, full of charm, and looks so dead serious.  
  
A word was about to slipped again yet another man in white coming from behind surprising Lancelot with a tackle hug.  
  
The brunette once again laughing, give him a hug in return. The other looks so happy and he couldn't help to smile.  
  
The other man was coming with a bouquete of flowers giving it to the previous man, the one who receiving it giggled, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Bell is ringing. So loud, everyone could hear. The ceremony is about to begin.  
  
Lancelot was standing among them in awe. The last man was snapping him back to reality, lancelot feels embarassed.  
  
The second man playing with Lancelot's cheek and laughing lightly.  
  
The first man just standing there laughing at Lancelot.  
  
Lancelot is laughing at himself.  
  
He walk forward to take the first man hand.  
  
With a silent pray they closed their eyes.  
  
A moment later they were looking each other.  
  
And he take the second man's hand, place them together and once again he prayed.  
  
He bowed a bit too low while praying none can see his face.  
  
A moment later he is grinning at them, and hug them together.  
  
"Please be happy. Like always both of you be."  
  
With his contrast black suit, Lancelot realease them and turn to push them together.  
  
He is saying goodbye to them, that was the widest smile he had today.  
  
The most genuine one.  
  
And the most painful one.  
  
His hands slowly pulled down. The smile was also gradually disappear with both of them gone between the crowds.  
  
His legs cannot stand it, he is facing the ground with the palms both on face.  
  
The last man was left with him. Standing beside the brunette with no words to say.  
  
He glanced at the kid.  
  
"They look so nice together, don't you think...?" Lancelot's voice was muffled by the hands.  
  
"Yeah. Sure they looks so happy together."  
  
He laughed. "How sweet of you, Siegfried."  
  
Lancelot stopped there and look to the crowd. With his eyes swelling, the spell was broken exactly 5 minutes ago, his actual bed-facial-feature return to how is it. He looks so miserable.  
  
The awkward silence warps, the breeze once again flew by. Lancelot don't want to say anything.  
  
Siegfried is kind hearted enough to break the silence.  
  
"So you didn't tell him?"  
  
Lancelot was staring on the grass, hollowly. His mind is elsewhere. With his face looks like this he couldn't help to keep staring down. "...how could i said those kind of thing..."  
  
"Do you love Percival that much..?"

* * *

_"Lancelot."_

* * *

The words struck him hard, his lips gapped but didn't spill anything.

* * *

"_I'm__ trying to be honest here."_

* * *

His face turned stiff, his facial turned pale.

* * *

_"I would like to return the favour but..."_

* * *

The words stings so much he can't reply an answer.

* * *

_"Lancelot, do you actually love me?"_

* * *

He could feel his heart stopped for a few seconds.  
  
Siegfried bend down a bit to join him, and patting him lightly on the head.  
  
Lancelot surprised a moment.  
  
Slowly he burst into tears.

And all he could do is drop a single tears from his eyes.  
  
A drop, two drops, 3 drops...and it make a river.  
  
He couldn't stop, the moment, he don't care how ugly his face now, or how stupid it looks now. He can't see it.  
  
He love him but he can't tell him.  
  
He couldn't tell him.  
  
He loved Percival more than he could ever imagine.

_But he cannot tell him._  
  
_ He want to tell him._  
  
_ But he cannot tell him._  
  
_ He want to._  
  
_ But he cannot to._  
  
_ He want._  
  
_ He want Percival._  
  
_ But he can't._  
  
_ It was too late._  
  
_ He was too late._  
  
And Siegfried remained by Lancelot's side until the wedding party is over.  
  
The place was glimmering with roses, red and yellow, decorated in white, with fine silk garments and those dazzling ornaments with a scenery of sunset horizon.  
  
There is definitely a wedding. And as for now that was a wedding between his best friend and the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yeah i forgot to put that on the additional tags.


End file.
